The Other Side of Me
by CrazzedFairee21
Summary: Helga G. Pataki is one of the most popular girls in school who has a reputation as a rebel. Arnold who is a hopeless romantic is madly in love with her but she doesn't even know he exist. Will Arnold ever get up the courage to tell her who he really is?
1. Here's where I introduce myself

**Hello everyone. This is actually my second Hey Arnold Fanfic. First I want to apologize for not updating on a Pataki Christmas Carol. I was so busy with the work and the holidays. A pataki christmas carol is completely finished and on my computer. I will do my best to update this story every chance I get. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Craig Bartlett and Rights to Hey Arnold Belong to nickelodeon/viacom. Now Enjoy.**

The Other Side of… Me.

Hi. My name is Arnold Shortman. Yes. Shortman. You may think my last name is funny, lots of people do…once they finally had found out of course. Well, let me tell you about myself. I'm a junior in high school; I live with my grandparents in a boarding house with about 7 other boarders. I don't have a typical, everyday, normal, family. My grandma, she's… eccentric yet absolutely amazing. My grandpa is my best friend actually he's a lot more…he's my grandpa. He's not the typical grandpa he always there for me when I need him for advice. He's not particularly good with giving it though. The one thing I did for sure learn from him is to never eat raspberries. It's obvious he has a problem with digesting raspberries, but yet he still continues to eat my grandma's raspberry cobbler.

My best friend's name is Gerald. Last name Johansen. We had known each other ever since we've been in preschool. We've been best friends ever since. He's loyal, and funny, smart and a possible successful business man. Though I could never work with him, he takes his position way to seriously sometimes, but we try not to let the affect our friendship. So here I am standing by my locker and taking out my textbooks that I need for my homework assignment when Gerald comes up.

"Hey Arnold."

"Hey Gerald, what's up"

"Well…I am assured I'll be on the basketball team. How come you didn't try out?"

"I don't know guess I just don't care for it that much anymore."

"Really? But you love basketball."

"Yea I do. But I have a new interest now."

"And what is that."

"Well I started painting again."

"Painting?"

"Yeah. I think I got it from my dad."

"I thought you said your dad was an explorer."

"He is. He also has an artistic side."

"So you're saying he was an artist."

"No his true passion is being an explorer. I think being an artist was something he loved to do on the side. You should see his journal. I've decided to take Mrs. Daniel's art class this semester as an elective."

"Hmm. Well if it's what you want to do I say go for it."

"Oh I will." The one thing I always liked about Gerald was that he was a good listener. I would've had expected a jock like him to think it was corny that I wanted to take an art class, but no. He always listens to me when my family drives me up the wall, when I need help with school, and…my love life. Speaking of my love life…I'm kind of a dork when it comes to being romantic. Gerald tells me all the time. The last person I liked she didn't like me back she just wanted to be friends…just friends…nothing more. It took me a while but I finally got over her, and I found someone new, someone amazing. She's absolutely beautiful, everything I wanted in a girl-no woman. I guess you can say I'm kind of obsessed with her in way. I fell in love with her and there's no turning back. The only thing about it is she doesn't even know I exist.

She's popular has tons of friends and she somewhat of a rebel. I have a slight fetish for rebels. They do what they please and they don't care what anyone thinks. She doesn't take shit from anybody and I love that about her. She's like this wild crazy animal that I want to tame. Even though she's pretty good at protecting herself, I always imagine myself as the lion and she is my lioness, beautiful, strong, and taking on the world together.

"Oh crap what time is it?"

"Uh it's 3:15."

"3:15? I'm 5 minutes late!"

"Oh come on man you can't go one day without seeing-"

"Come ON MAN!" I grabbed Gerald's arm and start running out the door. _I can't believe I'm five minutes late. She's about to leave on her Harley Davidson! I- I- got to see her one last time before the day ends. I will not rest until my eyes on the one they call Helga G-"_

"Arnold! I'm coming let go of my arm!" I burst opened the door ran my eyes across the campus grounds and spotted her. The spotlight was on her. He long beautiful golden hair flowing down her back. Her leather jacket, mini skirt, fishnet leggings, boots and to top it all off her pink bow. Oh how I loooovvveeedd that bow. Pink suits her really well. There she was strutting down school campus to the parking lot. I watched her hips sway left and right, her hair swing from side to side. I was melting. I literally felt like my body was becoming a puddle on the steps of my school.

"Man you are hopeless."

"Yes…hopelessly in love. Hopelessly devoted to her."

"Why don't you just go up to her and tell her how you feel?"

"I CAN'T DO THAT! ARE YOUR CRAZY?"

"Why not?"

"Gerald look at me, and look at her. I'm a dork! And she…she…she's a seductive, lustful, beautiful goddess."

"Arnold Come on man! You're not that bad." Gerald eyed me up and down. I was wearing denim jeans, black shoes a white t and to top It off my signature red plaid shirt. Which everyone in the beginning thought it was a kilt because I would wear it under my t-shirt. So I decided to ditch the over shirt and just stick with the plaid.

"Uh on second thought you could use a little work." said Gerald. My alarm on my watch started to beep. It was 3:30.

"Sorry man got to go to work." I jumped over the stairs and landed effortlessly on my feet.

"Oh and lose the watch man!"

"See ya Gerald."

I worked at an advice hotline. Despite the fact that my grandpa wasn't particularly good with giving advice, I was actually pretty good at it. Out of all my friends I feel that I'm the sane one. Everyone seems to have so many problems with their lives but me, I think I'm pretty ok except when it comes to the love department but you already know about that.

"Arnold. Hi!"

"Hi Miss Peterson, Sorry I'm a little late."

"Oh that's fine sweetie you one of my best employees. Just don't let it happen again."

"I promise I won't." I went to my station and waited for the phone to ring. At least half of my entire class at my school has called me with their issues and I've helped them all. Some had problems with weight, some had problems with bullies and sadly some had even thought about committing suicide. But I always know the right things to say to make people feel better. The only person I had never had a call from was Helga G. Pataki. It's obvious though. A girl as perfect as her would never have a problems. She's a rebel. She has no worries and no cares. She's a strong girl and can take care of herself. I started to write her name on a blank piece of paper and circle it with a heart. _If only you knew I existed_. The phone rang and it startled me. Why did it have to ring now? When I was thinking beautiful thoughts about her.

"Hi thank you for calling teen central hotline how may I help you?"

"Hi. Before you say anything, are you sure that I'll remain anonymous?" No way! Could it be? Her calling me? Arnold? On the phone? I know this is her voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. Oh her voice was hypnotizing even over the phone.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Yes I'm here. What can I help you with?"

"Will you hold on just one second? "

"Yea sure I'll hold." It went silent. My heart was pounding. My breath started to become staggered. It was her on the other line talking to me, getting advice from me. Spilling her heart out to me, I couldn't believe it. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure she could hear it on the other line. Helga? Have problems. Why would she have problems she's perfect. Absolutely perfect….

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here. What can I help you with today?"


	2. Ch1: The Anonymous Caller

Chapter 2

"Yes I'm here. What can I help you with today?"

"Well…wait can I know your name?"

"I can't give out that information."

"I know but, I really want to know the person I'm speaking to. I need to know that I can trust you not to say anything. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can trust me."

"Can I know your name?" I sat there in silence for 10 seconds thinking about the consequences I can get into if I reveal my name to her but I just go ahead and say it anyway. "Arnold. My name's Arnold."

"Hello Arnold."

"Hello. How can I help you today?"

"Well Arnold…I'm not happy."

"Why are you not happy?"

"I feel that I can never be myself. I feel like I'm fake. Like I'm a plastic Barbie doll."

"Is it hard to be yourself?"

"Yes. At my school, people see me as the wild and crazy rebel chick. Guys like me…a lot of guys like me. My friends act like my friends to my face but then talk behind my back. They say the most hurtful things."

"Then stop being friends with them."

"I can't. I don't like being alone. "

"What about your family."

"My family is no better. My dad runs a beeper empire, my mom's a drunk and my older sister is PERFECT." I wanted to tell her that she was perfect in my eyes. But I bit my tongue.

"Perfect runs in the family I bet."

"HA! Definitely not. My family doesn't even notice sometimes. They think I'm some problem child because I dress the way I do and I act the way I do. But it's all an act. I'm really not like that. I do these things because I don't get enough attention from them."

"Is there anyone that you can be yourself around?'

"No…despite the fact that I may be popular at my school and have a lot of friends. I'm truly alone. I give into peer pressure. There's no one in this world that I could talk about this to."

"Well you have one person…"

"Yeah I do." I smiled to myself when I heard those three words. I knew now that she trust me, confided in me, and opened her heart to me. And I loved every minute of it.

At my job there's a time limit to where we can only talk to each person for 15 minutes at the most just so we don't get the lines tied up and then people would have to be put on hold. But Helga was an exception to the rules. We talked for nearly two hours just talking. I only met the girl literally an hour ago and we were having a full on conversation with each other. It was like we were old pals. The question soon popped up. I knew it was bound to happen at some point in the conversation. She asked me if I went to her school. I told her, "I can't put out that information. It's only to keep identity safe. It's best to know that you don't know what I look like."

"Oh. I was hoping you did go to my school, maybe we could hang out or something."

"No you wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me even if I did go to your school."

"Aw come on don't say that. You're probably a great guy"

"No really I'm not that great."

"You're great to me." I had stopped breathing, my heart and stop beating. I was frozen, and speechless.

"Hello?"

"Thank you. That means a lot to me that you've said that."

"Of course. You're the first person to actually listen to me and hear every word that I say."

"I could listen to you for hours." It took me a moment to realize what I had just said. Oh crap! I smacked my palm to my forehead and my cheeks got hot. All she did was giggle on the other line.

"Arnold. I don't want to keep the lines busy so I'm going to go."

"Well the lines have been busy for nearly two hours so that was a fail on both our parts." We both laughed.

"Will I get to talk to you again?"

"I hope so."

"I hope so too. I love talking to you."

"I love listening to you."

"Well I'll talk to you later Arnold."

"Goodnight anonymous caller."

"Arnold? My name is Helga by the way. Just so we know each other on a first name basis if we get talk to each other again. Hopefully you will recognize my voice."

"I definitely will."

"Goodnight Arnold."

"Goodnight Helga." There was a click and then a dial tone. I just sat there looking at the phone. Realizing what I had just done and who I had just talked to. A smile went across my face as I just sat there staring at the phone.


	3. Ch2: The Dark Side Am I Darth Vader?

Chapter 2: _The Dark Side…_What am I Darth Vader

As I was walking home I couldn't help but thinking about the conversation I had with her. Oh what a wonderful conversation it was. Once she had finally opened up to me about her issues she became to trust me and I had begun to feel more confident in myself. We talked about our likes, our dislikes, our favorite authors and books and poetry. She told me that she loves to write poetry.

"_I have 14 volumes of poetry in my room and It doesn't stop there….I write what inspires me." _

"_What inspires you?" _I asked her.

"_Everything and anything. Mostly love I guess."_

"_Love?"_

"_I know it sounds silly right?"_

"_No I think that's beautiful."_

I told her about how I wanted to be an artist, and how I wanted to travel the world. I had begun to feel like I was the one calling the teen central hotline for help with my issues.

"_What inspires you?" _she asked me.

I stopped writing in front of her house. I knew exactly which room was hers. It had the green curtains hanging from the window. Call me a stalker and obsessed freak but I did it. At night sometimes I would climb the tree right in front of her house. She always had the curtains closed of course. I would watch her silhouette walk through her room. I'd watch her undress. I watch her dance like a crazy person. Call me crazy, but I would like to call myself in love. No one knows about this but I have picture I keep of her with me at all times. I keep it tucked under my blue cap my parents had giving me. I take it out and look at her whenever I need inspiration.

When I finally got home my grandpa greeted me at the door.

"Bout time you showed up from work Shortman."

"Yeah Sorry grandpa. I was a little tied up at worked today. Helping a lot of people out with their issues and such you now."

"Yeah a lot of crazies in this town. I expect you to coming home from work late." No matter what my grandpa always knew how to make sad situation happy again. "Well Shortman dinner's in the fridge."

"Alright thanks grandpa." I had walked in, not surprised to see my grandma in hula girl outfit.

"Why Aloha Kimba. How was your day?"

"Fine grandma. Just fine." I put a goofy smile on my face and sat myself down. I rested my head in my palms and smile while doing my half-lidded gaze face. The one that Gerald calls this-person- is-such- a-hopeless-romantic-he–will-never-get-a- girl-and-your- about-to-drool-all-over-yourself look. Yeah that one!

"Uh oh I know that face anywhere. Who is she?" My grandma threw the dirty dishes aside and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Oh grandma she's everything I've ever wanted in a woman. She's my soul, my life, my muse my-"

"What's her name Arnold?"

"Oh, Helga."

"Ah. So have you told her."  
>"No."<p>

"Well why not?"

"I don't have the courage to and I'm afraid that I might get rejected."

"You rejected that's ridiculous Arnold. You've got the whole package you just need to show it."

"What package? She's not shy and introverted like me. She's a rebellious teen heartthrob and I can't keep up with that. "

"Oh you have it inside you. I know you do. You just have to get in touch with your _other side."_

"What _other side?_"

"The other side of you!"

"The other side…of me? Well what is this other side of me?"

"Your dark side. Your rebellious side. Everyone has one I mean look at me?"

"Grandma you have many other sides."

"Oh Arnold. "

"How can I bring that other side out?"

"Oh it comes on its own. It can come out when you least expect it. The best part is when it comes out when you seek revenge on someone."

"Revenge? Why on earth would I want revenge?"

"I don't know. If you have a bully at school who picks on you and want to take sweet revenge you dark side takes over and you-"

"Grandma I think we are getting off topic."

"Oh well. Yes. Your Dark Side."

"What does any of this have to do with me wanting to be with Helga?"

"You say she's the rebellious type and you can't keep up right?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe you need your dark side to give you a boost of energy. Swoon her. Sweep her off your feet. Make her fall in love with you as you are with her. How do you think I got your grandpa?"

"I don't think that side is going to come anytime soon." My grandma sat up from the table and kissed me goodnight. I told her goodnight as she walked out the kitchen.

Right before I went to bed I looked up at my skyline and daydreamed about my _dark side_. "What is this star wars?" I asked myself. There is no dark side. There is no other side. I'm just plain simple Arnold P. Shortman, and that's all I am, no other side to it.

A week went by and Helga and I still remained to have a close conversations. It had even come to a point where I gave her the number to my line so when she'd call, she'd answer to me and only me. She would tell me about her friends and teachers at school, which of course I knew every single one of them. Let's not forget she doesn't know I go to her school the only thing she knows is my name.

"Wow she said that to you?"

"Yes. She asked me why I wear the same boots every day she I said I needed at least a three day rotation for my footwear. I told her that we aren't all made of money like you princess Rhonda so I suggest you take those designer black and white oxfords and step off!"

"Great comeback."

"Yeah I can take care of myself." She laughed. Oh how I loved that laugh.

"So Arnold. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"A-A girlfriend?"

"Yeah. A-A-girlfriend."

"Oh uh…no I don't. Do you have a boyfriend? Wait I shouldn't be asking you this question its way to confidential."

"No, no it's ok. I don't have a boyfriend. I just haven't found the right one. Someone who will listen to me. "

"I listen to you."

"Yeah you do…" there was a silence in our conversation like she was thinking about something. I was hoping that the call didn't drop."Hey I'm having this masquerade party this weekend on Saturday in the park…"

"The city let you rent the park?"

"Well my dad had to pull a few strings but we got it. Anyways if you wanted to come you could…"

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not."

"Because just like you, my identity also has to be a secret. I've already broken a thousand policies by telling you my name and learning you name. I could get fired…"

"It's ok I understand."

"I'm really sorry Helga. Will you still call?"

"Of course I will." I heard it. She said it. "_Of course I will" _she said to me but someone my heart didn't believe that statement. Like this would be the last time I even get to speak with her.

"I got to go Arnold. Thanks for talking with me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Helga." I just sat there staring at the phone. Sat there staring.


	4. Ch3:Arnold's Masquerade

**Hey guys. I'm glad I got some people reading my story! Well for all the people enjoying it I would like to tell you about what inspired me to do the dance in this chapter. Well we all know that Arnold is experienced in dancing the tango. Well I wanted to incorporate that in my story. So I found a piece of music on youtube that inspired the flow of the dance and it works really well. If you want to experience it go to youtube and type in "Ballroom Orchestra-Ballroom Tango" in the search and play it when you read the line "The music started to play" don't worry if you forget I will remind you right before. Thanks for reading. Now Enjoy.**

"Arnold you have to go to this party!"

"Ugh…Gerald…"

"Arnold you have to go to this party!"

"I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go?"

"I can't go because if she finds out whom I am. The school finds out whom she really is, which means her reputation will be ruined, and then she'll never trust me again, and I will never talk to her again, and I lose my job because I broke over a thousand policies. Not to mention I've tied up the phone lines because the only person I've been talking to is her for the past couple of days!" I lay back down on my bed restoring my breathing again.

"Ok…Ok…Well then you know what that means right?"

"You're going to go to this party but as someone else."

"What?"

"You know. You'll be you, but you won't be you."

"Oh don't tell you believe my grandma's talk about that other dark side crap."

"THAT'S IT!"

"You'll go to the party sweep her off her…"

"No, no, Gerald."

"Yes Arnold. You can do this man. Like your grandma said, you have the entire package you just need a swagger coach. "

"A swagger coach?"

"Listen Arnold. This isn't any ordinary girl we are talking about here. We are talking about Helga…G…Pataki. The beautiful, the glorious, and the goddess …." I started to daydream about Helga being a beautiful goddess. Seducing me with her every curve…

"Arnold! Get you head out of the clouds and come back down to earth! The opportunity is right in front of your eyes. Do you want her or not?"

"I want her."

"You need her!"

"I need her!"

"You Love Her!"

"I LOVE HER!"

"Then unleash your inner dark side!"

"I'M GONNA UNLEASH MY INNER DARK SIDE!"

"Ok as your swagger coach I'm going to have to ask you to not get crazy and sit back down."

"Wait. Are you going to the party?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you going with?"

"Phoebe Heyerdahl."

"Phoebe…really?"

"Yeah man. Anyways back to you." Gerald was definitely a ladies' man. He knew all the tricks, all the tips, all the do's, and the don'ts. It was like he was an encyclopedia for how to please a woman or at least in my case get a girl to fall in love with you. I needed all the help I can get and I was willing to learn.

"Why am I wearing this?"

"Well this is a masquerade party, and I wanted to give you this Mask of Zorro look. Like Antonio Banderas."

"This is stupid Gerald."

"Trust me man. It all works!"

"Now I know you have some cool dance moves and everything, but we need something that will sweep her off her feet"

"Well my grandma has been teaching me to tango."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been learning?"

"For about a couple months now. I'm pretty good at it. There's this one move I almost can get it's like a…"

"That's perfect man!"

"Now all we need is a game plan."

"A game plan?"

"Yeah and I got it all figured out.

Music could be heard miles away from my house. I got nervous before I even left the last step of my stoop. I can officially say I knew how stoop kid felt. Not wanting to ever leave his stoop_. I haven't seen him in a while I should go by one day see how he's keeping up. Ahh. Can't focus on that right now got to focus on the party. Remember what Gerald said. Go with flow, keep you cool. Don't F*CK UP! _

"Yeah Gerald that made me feel loads better." I had walked up a couple a feet away from the party. There was Rhonda, Harold, Nadine, Stinky, and Sid hanging outside before they went in. Rhonda was standing there showing her dress off to everyone. It was like Rhonda was the star of the party. The way that they were admiring her, but I knew the true star was waiting inside somewhere. So I put on a brave face, put on my mask the only cover my eye lids my black hat and cape. I WAS THE MASK OF ZORRO. All I needed was a sword.

When I walked in I immediately spotted Gerald with Phoebe. He smiled at me and point at 3 clock. I looked over and there she was, as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a red sequin dress whit ruffles that flew out on the bottom. Underneath her long slender legs were black shoes that had a 5 in. heel. Her long blonde hair curled to perfection, and her cat eyed mask that had golden lace tracing around the edges. I couldn't help myself. Watching her smiling and laughing made me love her even more. My heart was racing a mile a minute I didn't know what to do next. I looked around and saw Gerald whispering to the DJ which meant that was my cue to get ready. The DJ had made an announcement that he was going to slow things down on the dance floor. I counted backwards from 3.

**_OOC: **Start Ballroom Orchestra-Ballroom Tango**_**

The music started to play. At that moment I saw her. Something came over me. My heart rate began to slow down and I began to relax I was watching no one but her standing there alone waiting for someone to ask her to dance. It was my time and I was ready for it. All I knew was that I was no longer Arnold.

I was walking over to her casually but slowly making my way through the crowd. Other girls dancing with their spouses put their eyes on me, and I steadily had my eyes on her, no one but her. She finally had met my eyes when I was about 5 feet away from her. She seemed frightened at first but I simply just held out my arm. She took it and I lead her to the dance floor. The spotlight was on us. I don't know what it was but I felt that I was in control. She was like a guinea pig. I reached my arm around her waist and pulled her a little bit closer to me and interlaced her fingers with mine.

"I don't really know how to tango that well."

I knelt down and whispered in her ear, "Just follow my lead."

We started to dance. I was leading and she was following. She stopped every couple of seconds when she looked down by the third time I gently pushed her head on level with mine.

"Trust me." I gave her smile and she smiled back. I then started to lead again. I knew she started to feel comfortable with me because we started to glide across the dance floor. I kept my eyes on her, as she did me. I then spun her out and spun her back in. Her back against my chest, her eyes closed like she wanted to feel every single moment I had with her.

"I see your getting the hang of this." I spoke.

"You're a great teacher." She said to me. I spun her back out pulled her close and dipped her. She stretch out her neck her eyes stilled closed. I knew at that moment that I had complete control. I had taken her to a place of passion and I loved it. I loved the power. I then started to lead again. The two of us gliding across the dance floor, it was like no one was there. It was us and the music. I spun her around a three times and on the third she wrapped her leg around mine kneeling into me. I took the chance to smoothly run my hand down her leg. She smiled. I then lead us across the dance floor one more time and with another series of spins I dipped her again this time she slowly rose back up, level faced with mine and opened her eyes.

If it wasn't for the loud cheering and clapping we would've stayed in the position. The DJ then put on another slow song and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gerald giving me thumbs up from across the room.

"Can I have your name?" she asked me. _Oh crap I didn't think of name! I can't tell her my real name! Come on think of something quick!_

"Miles_._" I choose my dad's name.

"My name is Helga."

"I know."

"I don't think we've met before. Who invited you?"

"It was uh-"

"Oh I know Rhonda right?" I simply nodded.

"Of course she would've invited you. Probably to make me jealous, but her plan simply backfired on her."

"I never intended of coming here for her anyway."

"Do you go to my school?"

"No."

"Are you in school?"

"No I'm home schooled. "

"I wish I was home schooled sometimes." Most of the conversation she told me was things I already remembered from our phone conversation, but I still had to act like it was the first time I ever heard them. The music then sped up to a fast song which gave leeway to anyone who wanted to party again.

"Hey Miles, do you want to go some place quieter?" I nodded and let her take me anywhere she pleased. We walked around the entire park. When she said she rented out the entire park, she meant all of it.

"Wow I can't believe you've got all of City Park."

"Yeah…"

"That doesn't sound very enthusiastic."

"Because it isn't, I actually didn't want to have this party. The whole party thing was Rhonda's idea having it in City Park. Her parents put up the money for it. I only went along with it because I feel like I have to."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Hmm. You don't know my friends or family."

"They aren't your friends if they are making you do things you don't want to do." She then looked at me. I stared at her back.

"Are you sure we've never met before?"

"No we've haven't." We then walked into a gazebo that looked over a small pond and the party she sat down on the railing.

"So Miles, do you have any friends?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well I mean your home schooled."

"That doesn't mean I don't have any friends."

"How many friends do you have?"

"I have 1 best friend. How many friends do you have?"

"I have zero. Well actually half."

"Half?"

"Well I've been talking to this one guy named Arnold on teen central hotline like every single day this week. I've never met him in person though only because he wants to keep my identity safe."

"That's really kind of him."

"Yeah he is kind. The only thing I know about him is his name and that he wants to be an artist. I don't know what he looks like; I don't know if he's 17 or 35. All I know is that I like talking to him. I think I should stop though."

"Why?"

"Because I see that he's getting a little worried about losing his job. He's already risked a lot for me with his job I want him to keep it, to be able to help others in need."

"I bet he'd miss you calling him."

"You'd really think so."

"Yeah he missed your voice, and your laugh." She smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"You're very good."

"Good at what? Making you smile."

"You know the right things to say Miles. We should hang out."

"Oh well uh…"

"What? I'm pretty sure your parents won't be mad that you'd miss one day of home schooling. They probably get enough of you anyway."

"Yeah probably," we both laughed. There was a silence between as she looked at me.

"Can I see your face?" she asked. I untied my mask and took it off my face. (Remember she doesn't know who Arnold looks like.)

"Now I need to see yours."I took her mask off slowly trying not to mess up her perfect hair. There was angel in front of me. I caressed my hand over her face. "That Arnold guy definitely missed out." She laughed at my comment. Her phone rang.

"Hey yeah I'm at the other side of City Park. Alright, Alright I'll be there in a second. Ugh! Rhonda's upset because Eugene tripped and spilt punch on her dress. I got to go take care before it gets out of hand."

"Oh well I have to go anyway."

"No don't leave…"

"We'll see each other again."

"How will I know that?"

"You definitely are going to have to learn to trust me."

"Ok well just in case. Here's my phone number and address. So you have no excuse."

"Like I said you have to trust me." She wrote her number and address in the palm in my hand.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then Miles. Thanks for the dance." She gently kissed me on the cheek and I almost died right then and there. Before she walked out the gazebo she turned around and said, "Call me." I watched her walk away ahead of me. I didn't know how I was going to call her, when we were going to hang out, and how I was going to keep my true identity a secret from her. Yet I still felt confident, because that's what Gerald a.k.a my swagger coach is for.


	5. Ch4: No Longer Mr Nobody

I walked into Mrs. Daniel classroom very eager to start painting masterpieces like the Mona Lisa, but it was only the first day we probably weren't going to be doing much. She made all of us introduce ourselves one by one, and what we hope to learn in this class. About 10 minutes in, a girl walked in late with a slip.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Daniels." It was Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. _Oh dear god, why is she here? _

"It's alright Rhonda I expect kids to be late the first day of class go find a seat." All the guys in the classroom were gawking at her, except me. I just wished someone had sat next to me at this moment in time, but you know me I'm way too introverted especially around people I don't know. She sat down next to me. I could smell the perfume on her. It was very intoxicating none the less, but I would prefer the perfume to be spreading it fumes off of Helga, not Rhonda.

"Ok to get the class warm up. I'm going to give all of you a blank canvas and some supplies. Paints, brushes, pencils, anything you need. I want you to paint something that describes you as a person. I use this exercise to be able to try and interpret my students, and don't worry this won't be graded. Just have fun with it."

I decided to use paint. I don't know why but I prefer to use paint rather than any other thing you would use for a blank canvas. You can mix the colors well and it blends out a lot easier, and when you're finished it all comes together and makes something beautiful. Rather than keeping my feelings inside, I wanted to show them. This class was going to be the one where I put all my effort into no matter what cost. I started the paint a rose. The red pedals made me think about the red sequin dress Helga was wearing at the party. I made that stand out the most. When I painted the stem I choose to make it curvy. To describe the shape of her body bending backwards when I dipped her. I put my entire experience that night into the painting. I then outlined the rose in black. The black was me. I mixed blue and dark purple to resemble the night sky, and then a bright moon shining down on the rose to resemble the spotlight.

"Hmm," Mrs. Daniels had creep up behind me. I put the brush down and held my breath. I didn't know what she was going to say let alone what she would think about.

"There's romance that's for sure. And passion. What I love most about this painting is the rose. And the moon shining its light upon it, like a spotlight. Almost like its dancing. Good Work. What did you say your name was again?"

"Uh…Arnie." I choose my cousin's name.

"Good work Arnie." She patted me on the back and went to the next person. I let out sigh of relief. I didn't know why I was so nervous it's not like she knew anything about that night.

"Yeah it is a beautiful painting."But Rhonda Wellington Lloyd did. She was the gossip girl of the entire school. I let one thing slip and the whole mysterious lover act would go up in flames.

"Thanks."

"Was Mrs. Daniels dead on? Is this what your painting means? Is the rose dancing?"

"Uh…well…you know I paint whatever I please. I just let my imagination run wild."

"Wow. I wish I had an imagination like you. You know your painting kind of reminds of this party I threw on Saturday in City Park. "

"Oh."

"Yeah. Where you there?"

"No I don't go to parties."

"Oh well the reason why I say this is because there was this really mysterious guy there. I know I didn't invite him, but I let him stay anyway because I thought he was kind of cute. So I let him crash, but of course he went for my friend. Or should I say frenemy. Of course I didn't get a good look at his face though. He was wearing a mask." I forced myself not to look at her. I put my hood on my jacket and covered my face. It was a good thing that she didn't get a good look at me at the party.

"What was her name?"

"Helga of course. You know who she is right?"

"Yeah I know of her."

"Well all she's been doing is talking about that night. This random guy comes in and sweeps her off her feet and she can't stop thinking about him."

"What did she say his name was?"

"Uh…Mitchell. I don't know. After 5 minutes of hearing her talk about him I just drowned her out. Still it was a fun party. What did you say your name was again?"

"Arnie."

"Arnie…let me guess. You're one of those emo type kids who don't like to see the light of day but manage to get out of the darkness for an art class? Funny."I just let her talk. Of course I wanted to say something witty and get back at her, but I the more I'd speak to her the closer I'd get to revealing my secret identity.

"I'd bet if you'd come to one of my parties. You'll get out of your emo phase and see the light."

"I don't go to parties."

"Of course you don't. Well hopefully he'll be there. The mystery guy. He's all people have been talking about." _Oh great. This is the last thing I need right now. _ "Maybe next time I could make a move on him." _Ha! Fat chance! Like that would ever happen._

When the school day was over I waited in a secluded corner in the school for Gerald. I had left him a message in his locker that I need to talk with him a.s.a.p. I didn't know what to think. People in school where talking about me, and one wrong move I would be-

"Hey Arnold. What's up? I got basketball practice in 10."

"Did you hear the news? I'm the buzz of the school man. Everyone's talking about Saturday night."

"I know. I know."

"And you're calm about this?"

"Why are freakin' man?"

"Because I don't think I can go along with it. People are saying some crazy things. A few people even said that I'm some smooth gigolo from Italy. And the last time I checked I can't do an Italian accent."

"Hey man, calm down! No one _knows _that it was_ you_ except _me._ Trust me no one suspects a thing. I've been hearing all kinds of crazy stuff today and not once did Arnold come up in the conversation."

"Oh yeah try Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's in my art class. She sits next to me. I can't even look at her in the eye. I had to wear my hood and cover my face."

"Did she get a good look at you at the party?"

"No."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"What if Helga invites me to another party I can't wear a mask every time I go to an outing people are bound to find out sooner or later."

"Look man. I really have to go. I'll think of something…"

"Gerald I'm serious. What am I going to do?"

Just don't get crazy and everything will be fine. Just go to work and afterwards I'll meet you at your house. Well discuss the details."

I didn't want to but I had to put all my trust and faith in Gerald. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. I should be enjoying the fact that people are talking about me for once. About the mystery guy. But I wasn't. _It wasn't really me, or was it?_ I need to lie down.

Work was a little bit better. I got a couple calls from different people about their problems. I tried to keep the conversations with them as long as I could until my shift was over. Thirty more minutes left and then I could go home, relax and figure out what I'm going to do about this whole situation. I sat there eyeing the clock and the phone back and forth. _Maybe if I walk away from it the phone…but what if someone calls….Ok I'm going to walk away. _I sat up and the phone rang. I let the phone ring three times before I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Arnold?" It was her. I didn't know what to think, what to say. My mouth was open but no words were coming out.

"Hi."

"Hi. It's me Helga."

"Hi Helga. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Great actually."

"That's great, you're making progress." _Really Arnold. You're making progress? Don't talk to her like she's in therapy. "_So..what's happenin'." I couldn't sound more ridiculous.

"Well um...you know when I had that talk with you about not having someone to talk to about my issues?"

"Yeah."

"I think I met someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I met him at the party in the park on Saturday. I guess you can say he swept me of my feet. That's what a lot of people are saying."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Miles. He doesn't go to our school, so I haven't seen him since then. I gave him my number and address. However, he hasn't contacted me."

"He'll eventually call."

"I hope so. It's the weirdest thing. It's like he came out of thin air. One second he's there and the next he's gone. I _really _hope he calls me."

What on earth was I doing? Hearing her talk about me this way. If I back out now I'd break her heart, and also mine. _I can't let this go on. She's going to find out. _

"Arnold, are you there?"

"I'm here."

I was up on the roof top of the boarding house waiting for Gerald. My grandma had this crazy idea to have a piano on the roof. Although I thought it was a little extreme, it did come in handy when I needed to take a long hard look at my life. I took out the picture of Helga I had in my hat and set it on the music stand.

"How am I going to tell you that I love you?"

"Are you talking to the picture again?"

"Oh, Hi Gerald!" He sat next to me on the piano bench. "Now at basketball practice today in the locker room, I got some research of certain kids at our school that will probably help you in your situation. We might want to go inside for this."

"I climbed down from the roof and saw there were pictures of all the popular kids in our grade on the table."

"Now the thing you _have_ to remember is that you are playing to different people. Miles is one person and Arnold is another. At school your Arnold…out of school your Miles. Except in art class where you're this emo kid named Arnie only to keep Rhonda at bay. Most of the popular at our school are so wrapped up in themselves, half of them won't even graduate. So basically when you're Arnold they won't even notice you because, we both know that the popular kids especially Rhonda, Nadine, and Iggy avoid geeks at all cost."

"Hey! I'm not a geek."

"Man, do you really want to go there? Can we get back to issue please? Ok. Now when you're Miles you MUST avoid Rhonda at all cost."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"This is where I come in. Most likely I'm invited to all of the parties thrown at school. If Rhonda tries to make a pass at you I'll find a way to stop her from getting a good look at you."

"But what about you being with Phoebe?"

"Don't worry about her. I got _that _covered. And as for your art class I bought you a little something." He went to his bag and took out a black hoodie with the band slipknot on it some black skinny jeans and black eyeliner.

"Eyeliner? Wait your not thinking…"

"Yes man. If you're going to be an emo kid you have to look like one, and act like one."

"Ok this is going way to far I can't be three different people. I'm starting to feel like my grandma!"

"Listen if you act like this emo kid in art class it won't be long to Rhonda avoids you."

"She seemed pretty interested in me today though…"

"Yeah but trust me she won't stay interested for long. You act like some boring emo kid eventually she'll move to the other side of the classroom. And last but not least, call Helga."

"What?"

"Call Helga."

"Right now?"

"Yes Right now."

"But…I…"

"Call her as Miles, and tell her you want to hang out."

"I don't know if I can do this Gerald. It's just all too much…"

So much was going through my head at that moment I was about to explode. I had to be a smooth talking mysterious lover, an emo kid, and me all in one week. Who knows how long it will last." This was just way to many sides that I could handle.

"Look. Remember who you're doing this for. You're not doing this to gain popularity, or to get with all the girls in the school. You're doing it for the person you love. I may call you a hopeless romantic, but I can tell that you really do love this girl."

"Yeah but I'm lying to her."

"You're not lying to her. The guy that was at that party on Saturday was you man. Everybody has different sides to them. Look at Harold he's a tough guy on the outside but turns he still watches the Wally the dinosaur on t.v. and has the stuffed animal. And Nadine, she's one of the popular girls in school and turns out she's like going in the swamp and looking for bugs. And let's not forget Miss Helga G. Pataki. Our most popular, toughest girl in our school. Who would've known she had a vulnerable side to her?"

"You know what your right Gerald. It's time that I stop being the guy that no one notices and start being the one that people talk about. I'm tired of watching Helga from afar and not telling her my feelings."

"Ok. Do ya thing man. Call her."

I grabbed my phone and the piece of paper that I wrote her number on. Gerald whispered to me, "Remember. You're Miles."

"Hello."

"Hi is Helga there."

"Yeah who is it?"

"It's a friend from school." There was silence on the other line. All I could make out was some screaming, "OLGA THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE PHONE FOR YOU! SOMEONE FROM SCHOOL…"

"No. No. I wanted to talk to Hel-"I then heard Helga's voice on the other line.

"I'm Helga dad. HELGA! Hello."

"Helga. It's me Miles."

"Oh, hi. How are you?"

"I'm great. Listen, I'd like to take you up on your offer and go out with you."


	6. Ch:5 The Plans in Motion

****I'm so sorry that it took me almost a week to update on this story. I feel bad cause I left you all on a cliffhanger. Work and School have been getting in the way of A LOT of things. I will try my best to update as often as I can. For now, here is the next chapter of The Other Side..of Me. Enjoy****

"I'm so glad that you called. For a moment there I thought you fell off the face of the earth."

"No. I just finally got the courage to call you I guess." Gerald was looking at me wide-eyed and grinning. It was kind of distracting. He started to wave his hand eagerly in indication that I should talk about the date.

"So…when would you want to hang out?"

"Well there's this concert in on Friday that my friend and I want to go see. She's bringing one of her guy friends along. I think his name is Gerald?"

"Oh. Really?" I looked at Gerald inquisitively and then back at the floor. He then mouthed the words, _is everything cool?_

"Great. It's a date." I put the phone down on my bed. "So when were you going to tell me you were going out on Friday too?"

"What? I got invited to a concert. Phoebe invited me with one of her friends."

"Did she tell you that friend was Helga?"

"No. What's the issue?"

"Well Phoebe doesn't know the fact that I'm three different people."

"Well maybe we should tell her."

"TELL HER! Are you crazy? Phoebe is Helga's best friend."

"No. No. We should tell Phoebe."

"Why?"

"Because Helga is Phoebe's best friend and anything that Phoebe might know about Helga we could use to our advantage."

"What if she doesn't understand why I'm actually doing this?"

"I know for a fact she'll understand. Underneath the smart exterior lies a girl who is truly a beautiful person, and down to earth. And that's what I like about her"

That night I lied down in bed and thought about the past couple of hours. Starting tomorrow I would no longer be just Arnold. I would be Arnold, Arnie and Miles. However I still couldn't help but ask myself. _Am I doing the right thing? Is this how I should be trying to get the girl of my dreams? _ It was way too late to back out now. I had already made the date and I couldn't go back on it. I took out my picture of Helga out of my hat and smiled at it. Somehow I always felt comfortable talking to it. It gave me a way of expressing my feelings without actually telling her herself.

"Out of all my years I never understood what made me love you so much. Whether it was your smile, your eyes, the way you talk. They're so many reasons and explanations. On Friday I'll get you to love me for those same reasons plus more."

It was the next the day at school and I tried to relish my time in the fact I would only be plain old ordinary Arnold, for only a certain amount of hours in the day. I sat under a tree in front of the school and watched all the kids. Rhonda, Helga, Sid, Stinky, Lila and many others on the other side of campus.

"Hey Arnold" Gerald walked up to me.

"Hey."

"I would like you meet someone." A small girl came around the corner of the tree, it was Phoebe.

"Hi Arnold"

"Hi."

"Gerald told me what you're doing. Although it is mendacious, it is really sweet how much you do love her. I understand how you feel when it comes to being invisible. I want to help you."

"Thanks Phoebe."

"Well man. We got to go to our next class. You better get ready for your art class man."

While I was in the bathroom changing I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "God I hope I got this eyeliner thing right" I then put my hood up so it slightly covered my face. "Well here it goes. It's time to meet Arnie the emo kid."I walked into art class with my head down. I believed for the first time people actually noticed me. Not for being Arnold, but being a guy in all black wearing eyeliner. What I wouldn't give to have those days of being invisible again.

"Well. You woke up on the happy side this morning didn't you?" I kept my head down not making any eye contact with her.

"Hi."I spoke.

"Nice…uh…outfit?"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I'm sorry, but what is it with you kids being so depressed all the time? Go out and have some fun."

"Fun is only for people who live contented lives and I have a dejected one." I kept looking down at the floor if I was going to be an emo, kid I had to play the part.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but honestly, I think you need to get a girl in your life. Maybe she'll put you out of your melancholy mood."

As class went on I kind of hated myself for having to do this. I no longer would be able to express myself the way that I wanted to. Instead I had to paint thing's that reflect emo Arnie. I hated myself…I REALLY hated myself. _ So this is what it's like to be an emo kid. _ Ms. Daniels had went around the entire classroom looking at what works we created for our in class assignment. She went behind me. I had painted what look like something that came out of a Tim Burton movie. It was the only thing I could think of at the time. It was somewhat a resemblance of Jack Skeleton instead it was crying what looked like, tears of blood. It was holding a heart on the string that hand broken off.

"Wow this is very different. What do you see when you look at this?"

"I see a lover who is forever alone. No matter how much he tries to carry love with him, it never lasts, or always breaks off."

"And the tears of blood?"

"Well he's forever alone what do you think it means?"

"Hmm I see." Ms. Daniels walked away. I wanted to kick and scream. Rhonda had leaned over to see my work.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Wow. Is this really how you feel? It so different from the painting you did last week. This one is so….it makes me want to cry almost."

"Story of my life." I felt Rhonda's eyes on me and then leaned back to her seat.

"You know I'm going to be honest and say that, the old I would've moved across the other side of the room to talk to someone more exciting, and happy with their life, but from the looks of it there's no one in here really that interesting, and half of them I wouldn't be caught dead talking to."

"Uh huh."

"So I've decided that I'm going to help you get out of your slump. I'm going sit next to you every single class and having conversations with you. Honestly I feel sorry for you, and I think all you need is a friend."

"Honestly I don't want any friends."

"Nonsense that's just the emo talking we are going to be great friends by the end of the semester."

I remained staring at the floor, but my eyes were wide open. _Oh god. This isn't the plan. What the hell is going on? _

"Oh my god Gerald, I never thought a person could just be so materialistic. All she talks about is clothes, and shoes, and how being popular is such a hard job, like she gets paid for it. She just doesn't shut up."

"Well as long as you kept to one word sentences you should be fine."

"I don't think that's enough Gerald. If I have to listen to one more Aspen family trip story I might crack."

"Don't worry man, and besides think about tonight. You're going out with Helga." I put that goofy smile on my face again. I was no longer going to let Rhonda or art class affect my mood. I was going out with the girl of my dreams. Helga had told me to meet her outside her house at 8 o clock. I called her number and told her I was waiting on her stoop.

"I'll be down in 30 seconds." I sat there on her stoop waiting for the door to open and turned around and looked at it. _It's been two minutes why isn't she down yet. _ I then looked at the tree as it began to move. I stood up. _Maybe it's a cat or something. _ Then I saw some long legs jump to the ground.

"Hi." Helga said.

"Uh…hi." I spoke.

"Sorry. That was the only way I could get out. My dad grounded me because I talked back to him. He's down stairs watching the wheel so I had to get out some other way." I loved that rebellious side of her. It made her just that more attractive.

"So what concert are we going to tonight?"

"Do you know Natasha Bedingfield?"

"Not really."

"Well she's one of my favorite artists. She's throwing a concert tonight on the rooftop of some building. I can't think of the name but I've got the address. Oh and I also forgot to tell you that we're meeting a friend of mine who's inviting her boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? Was Gerald and Phoebe official? And he didn't tell me?_

"Oh that's cool."

"You're not talking much tonight. Is everything ok?"

"To be perfectly honest with you, I'm actually kind of nervous."

"Nervous for what?"

"Well I've never really been on a date with a girl before."

"Oh so this is a date? I thought it was two friends hanging out."

"Oh well…uh-"

"I have no problem with making it a date though, if you want." I smiled my signature smile. I had to control myself. I was making all the wrong moves and she was making all the right ones.

"Hey Helga, are you sure we should be going out tonight? I checked the weather for tonight and they said that it suppose to be raining later on in the evening."

"Pheebs, seriously don't be a worry wart. Everything's going to be fine. Let me introduce you to Miles. Miles this is Phoebe and Gerald."

"Hi." I spoke.

"Hi." They spoke back. It was weird being introduced to my best friend.

We finally had got to the concert. It was on the rooftop of some building that I didn't know the name of. There was a bunch of people that I have never seen before. Thank God for that! I had looked around and saw Gerald and Phoebe huddled together, then looked around again just in case I didn't recognize any faces.

"If you're looking for people from our school you won't find any here." Helga sat down next to me.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. Honestly the only friend you'd see here is Phoebe, but of course I have to drag her here. She's such a goody goody."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Did you seriously ask me what's wrong with that?"

"Yeah what's wrong with being a good girl?"

"Do you like good girls?"

"Well…"

"Would you prefer me more if I was a good girl?"

"You ask so many questions."

"Because I require so many answers."

Cheering started to come from the crowd as everyone made their way towards the stage. Helga grabbed my arm and got a spot in the middle of the crowd. I looked around to try and find where Phoebe and Gerald were.

"I'm telling you you're going to love her. And if you don't love her just be happy that you're out with me tonight."

"We'll see how the night goes."

Natasha Bedingfield was finally on the stage. I looked around at everyone dancing and singing along to the songs. I felt like the odd one out because I didn't know who she was. Even I glanced over at Gerald and Phoebe and they seemed to know a few lyrics. Helga was the most fascinating to watch though. She swayed back and forth singing her heart out. _So this is what she was when she wasn't with the popular group._ It amazing how one moment can tell you so much about a person, sure I didn't know her likes and dislikes, her favorite color, or what she aspired to be when she was older, but the one thing I did know was that she lived in that one moment and I was glad to be a part of it. She grabbed my arm as she forced me to dance with her. I gave in.

The concert had ended around midnight and luckily it hadn't rained yet. We were walking back home when Phoebe had spoke first.

"Wow three encores…"

"Well deserved encores Pheebs" spoke Helga.

The sound of thunder and black clouds covered the moonlight. I felt a raindrop slide down my face.

"Look Phoebe and I should head home." said Gerald.

"Aw come on Geraldo the night is young. It's just a little rain."

"Geraldo?"

"Yea it's my new nickname I'm giving you. I have Pheebs and Geraldo. Now I just have to think of what to call you."

"Well while you think of it me and _Phoebe _are going to head home. You two have a nice time." Gerald winked at me and I smiled back. Helga and I started walking in the opposite direction to her house.

"Did you have a nice time tonight Miles?"

"Oh yeah I did."

"Good I was hoping you'd like her."

"Really, why?"

"Well…I guess you can say that I was…"

"Trying to impress me."

"Yeah I guess." She gave a shy smile.

"Why do you feel the need you have to impress me?"

"Well besides Phoebe, you're like the first person that I've met that's different then all the other people at school, and I didn't want you to think that I was just a part of _them."_

"When you say _them_ I'm guessing you mean the popular kids."

"Yeah, it's not that I don't like them. Honestly it was fun for a while but then eventually I realized that it wasn't really me."

"Well why don't you just leave."

"I could do that but they're still my friends in a way."

"Well…just do something different then. Don't go with the in crowd."

"Easier said than done."

"What do you like to do Helga? What makes you so different then everyone else?"

"Well I like to write poetry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hard to believe right?"

"No not actually." She stopped in her tracks. I turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you're real?"

"Well last time I checked I was real." She laughed and started walking again.

"What type of poetry do you write?"

"Ugh…if I tell you promise me you won't think it's stupid."

"I'll try." She punched me on the arm. I shoved her back. We started a game of shoving each other in opposite directions I then grabbed her and ordered her to tell me what type of poetry she wrote.

"Ok. OK. I tell you. I write mostly love poems."

"That's not stupid."

"Well it stupid because I write about things that one day I hope to experience myself. None of its really happened"

We finally got to the front of her house. Another rumble of the thunder roared across the sky and a little rain started to fall. We stood under her tree.

"Well that just goes to show that you have a vivid imagination. We all dreams about that beautiful princess in a tower or in your case a knight and shining armor that saves you and you both live happily ever after. It's not stupid. It's romance." She didn't do anything but look at me. I wondered if I had said something wrong. _I said something wrong. _The rain started to fall a little bit harder and we were no longer as dry as we were a few seconds ago. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry If I said something wrong I was just-" Before I knew it she had kissed me. My body was in ultimate shock. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her body. This wasn't any particular first kiss she gave me. We were practically making out… underneath the tree… in the rain. She slowly released and I said to her, "Now you definitely have something to write about." The rain cleared up a little and she was able to climb up the tree into her room a little easier. Before she stepped inside she waved me goodbye. I kept my cool until I saw her disappear into her bedroom window. I leaned my back against the tree and sat down on the cold wet cement in front of her house.


	7. Ch: 6 Rhonda's Plan in Motion

****After an entire year of being on hiatus and not uploading a single thing on this website. I have went back to re-read my old fanfictions and realize it's about time that I did an update on this well deserved story. So here I go again. I have proofread but let me know in the reviews if I missed something. I'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. Now enjoy the next chapter of The Other Side of Me. **

**Ch. 6 Rhonda's Plan in Motion**

I sat there underneath the tree in the rain. Drops of water were falling on my face, while I was reliving the seen over and over in my head. I took out her picture that I kept secretly in my pocket.

"I think I made you fall for me tonight."

That Saturday morning I woke up with a smile on my face. Last night moments flowing around in my head like a Ferris wheel that never ended. A knock came at my door, and my grandma slowly crept in.

"Good morning Arnold."  
>"Morning Grandma,"<p>

"So how was last night? Was it perfect in every way?"

"I couldn't tell you anything that went wrong about it. Everything was right. Everything was so…right."

"I'm assuming you got a kiss last night."

"Why yes, yes I did."

"Well that's sweet Arnold. You know eventually your grandpa and I, and the borders are going to want to meet this Helga Pataki. When do you plan on telling her who you really are?"

"No time soon."  
>"Well you can't expect the boarders to keep your secret."<p>

"Well there going to have to. Grandma, we have to tell them about the whole deal. If they plan to meet her, if my real identity gets out, if her real identity gets out, everything would be a disaster!"

"Oh sweetie it's alright just calm down. I'll talk to the boarders and we don't have to meet her just yet, but eventually you will have to tell them, and eventually you will have to tell her."

"Yeah, but just not right now, I'm too far deep in the lie. I just got her to kiss me."

My grandma laughed at my statement. She placed her hand on mine and held my hand tightly.

"Oh the things you do for love. Do you think you can do me a favor? When you get dressed, go to the corner store and buy me some tortillas."

"What do you need tortillas for?"

"Well we all know its Cinco de Mayo!"

"Grandma it's Saint Patrick's Day."

My grandma said nothing but walked out of the door. I looked over my phone and saw that I got two missed calls from Gerald.

"So you kissed her last night didn't you?" I was talking with Gerald over the phone while walking to the corner store.

"Yeah, I did. It was amazing."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time man. You definitely deserve it."

"Thanks Gerald. Thanks for being a great friend."  
>"Aw man. Don't get all sappy on me now."<p>

"Well I got to go. Got to get tortillas for St Patrick's Day."

"Tortillas? Man you grandma is weird." I hung the phone up with Gerald and started walking down the aisles for tortilla." I walked past the magazine and books aisle, and came across the town newspaper. They have a section where people could go in and write there thoughts and reviews on the paper, and recently put a section where people could write in creative literature, and then send it in to get published. I opened it and came across a poem that I had liked.

"I lie next to you,

You speak to me,

I know your voice,

You know my thoughts,

You tell me your feelings,

I tell you my desires,

You see me,

I can't see you,

I can only hear you,

Your voice intoxicates me,

You tone infatuates me,

I can only imagine what you may be

Just know that my picture of you is beautiful."

-Geraldine P.

I couldn't help but wonder. Was this her? Could this be me she speaking of, could this be Miles? No it couldn't be. It's about me Arnold. What am I thinking? I don't even know if this is her. I ripped out the small portion of the poem by Geraldine P. and started walking down to the tortilla aisle.

"Can I help you with anything sir?"

"No…uh actually where are your tortillas?"

"Aisle 5."

"Nadene there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Who on earth were you talking to?"

"Uh I was talking to a customer part of the job description. You would know if you had one."

"Oh well it's a good thing I don't need one"

When I saw Rhonda coming down the aisle I immediately turned and went back down to the next aisle over. I could still over hear them talking to one another in the next aisle.

"Ok so tell me again. You met this guy named Arnie, who's an emo kid, and you think you can change him?"

"Not necessarily change him. I kind of like the whole I hate the world persona he's got going. I just think had needs to at least love part of the world, and that part of the world is me!"

"OK what makes you think that he's want you to be a part of his world?"  
>"Everyone wants me to be a part of their world."<p>

"Ok so what are you exactly going to do?"

"Take him out; maybe go to the fair, or something."

"Really… the fair?"

"Of course! It'll be perfect! Well ride the rides, eat carnival food, he'll get me a stuffed animal and-"

"Wait a minute, are you sure you don't have a slight crush on this guy?"

"Wait WHAT! Nadene, who could you say such a thing? I'm just trying to help out my fellow classmate in need."

"Whatever you say Rhonda. Wait a minute, what if he declines your offer?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure I make it's an offer he can't refuse."

I dropped a can of black beans on the floor that hit the floor so hard the can exploded.

Clean up on aisle 5!" yelled Rhonda throughout the store. "See Nadene I can totally do your job. "


End file.
